The impact of the number 1
by WTFasiancanadian
Summary: Tsukasa Eishi is known as the greatest duelist in the series and was a former consecutive Dueling Champion before finally retiring to become a teacher at Heartland Academy. How will he affect the whole story in the series?


_"In contrast with humans' short lives...Duel Monsters is just too deep and vast..."_ **-Eishi Tsukasa, his philosophy about dueling**

 **Eishi Tsukasa** (司 瑛士つかさ えいし, _Tsukasa Eishi_ ): is a former 7 Consecutive time Duel Champion of the world and currently a teacher at Heartland Academy. To this day, many duelists in the world still consider him the greatest duelist ever lived. Later at the end of the story, Yuma finally beats him in an off-screen duel.

Character

Name: Tsukasa Eishi

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Male Height: 176 cm

Occupation: Professor

School: Heartland Academy

Alias:

Heaven-sent child

Duel Champion

Prodigy

An Angel from the Sky

The White Knight of the Round Table

Asura (Street Dueling)

Rampaging Beast (Underground Dueling)

Appearance:

Eishi is a handsome student with rainy white medium-length hair, which covers his forehead and runs down to his nape. He also has icy white eyes. He wears a standard white shirt, though his shirt is slightly unbuttoned and tie is loose and slung over his left shoulder. He seems to carry a secure metal briefcase (similar to Seto Kaiba) containing all of his 20 decks, including his Duel Gazer. When dueling against Don Thousand with his forbidden Wicked Gods of Destruction deck, his appearance changes completely. He becomes a much older man who's very large, muscular with a big, black beard and mustache and thick, black hair with a stripe of white hair down the middle. As the Wicked Gods continues to corrupt him more, his appearance becomes wilder and his muscles bulge, causing his clothes to tear. His face to become more intimidating and ferocious. His face takes on snake-like features, such as a forked tongue and slit pupils.

Personality:

Eishi, despite being the best duelist in the world, is a bit pessimistic and prone to self-loathing. He feels exasperated by the work forced upon him as professor and the workload caused by Yuma and others He is also at first quite nervous standing in front of students for his first job as a professor (despite being not nervous in front of tens of thousands of people at World Duel Carnival compared to 50 students in classroom). He was also nervous and worried when he thought that the students were not enjoying his teaching and not learning anything at all.

Despite being a nervous wreck, Eishi is extremely kind and humble towards others. Even when complimented by so many people, he frequently dismisses them. He encourages many young duelist to keep going no matter how dim the future might be. Always telling them to never give up till the end, especially in a duel. He also gives advice as well and being patient towards others.

He also don't seem to interfere with lots of events that's going on; however, Eishi is pron to become angry whenever his students get hurt, as shown he threatened Mr. Heartland that he doesn't care what he does as long as he doesn't hurt Yuma and others.

Eishi is also proud of someone who's dueling skills improved so much from past, shown when Yuma dueled him after becoming the new Duel Champion from World Duel Carnival.

He seems to be very perspective person as he knows what kind of person they are by looking at them. When Yuma lied about where he was going, he knew not only he was lying but lying for good intention. He can also tell whether someone is lying whether its good intention or bad intention.

Regardless of his self-doubts, Eishi has a profound and philosophical outlook on exploring the vast world of dueling, and is committed to his position as a former duel champion and professor as it affords him the most opportunity to not only take his explorations as far as possible, but also inspires and encourages other young duelist for bright future. Although his main trait is his constant worrying, he is never doubt of his dueling skills and have absolute confidence over it.

When corrupted by the "Wicked Gods", his personality changes completely, as he turns to someone that has pure cruelty and insanity with dark sadistic personality. As he is being corrupted, He becomes extremely overconfident and continuously taunts his opponent to get rise out of him. He comes much more aggressive and laughs maniacally. This is due to the fact that Eishi has an "alter ego" personality that was created from his street dueling and underground dueling, where he started to enjoy inflicting pain and complete domination of other duelists in a duel. He forever locked this "alter ego" deep in his heart, only to be released from using the Wicked Gods. Eishi admits himself that he does not like his alter ego and never ever wants anyone to see it.

Abilities:

Despite having no knowledge nor affiliation with Barian nor Astral world, Eishi was able to see Astral when he saw Yuma dueling Ryoga but pretended not to see him till much later. Later, it's known that that Eishi holds the power of Darkness and the shadow duel. According to Don Thousand, he had never seen a human with so much maliciousness, evil, and darkness from their heart. There were so much of it that when Don Thousand absorbed Eishi after winning his duel, it was enough to transcends him to his full, final form.

He also is one of the few people who did not pick up "fake" numbers.

Eishi also contains the power of Chaos due to the Wicked Gods, but he can only use it to harm others.

It is also noted that he was not welcomed in the Astral World due to his hidden darkness in his heart, as it was sensed by Eliphas.

History: 

Coming Soon

Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL:

Coming Soon

Deck:

Eishi uses many different types of deck, with much different style and different cards. This is due to Eishi having a sense of philosophy that dueling is deep and vast and there's so much different combination, deck, and unique ways that can be created. In the world tournaments, underground dueling, etc, he has never lost his duel with all of his 20 deck with exception of Don Thousand and later Yuma at the end of the series. It is also noted that Eishi uses or have no XYZ's. This is due to him not only having no interest of using it, but also trying to stray away from current mainstream and create a unique deck using cards that are considered "outdated" or "useless". Despite this, Eishi won duels against people who uses XYZ's, including "numbers". His playing style made him the world greatest and most unique duelist in the series. Lots of duelist consider his playing style counter or anti to many of the decks in the series.

1\. Wicked Gods of Destruction: Eishi focuses on Level modification tactics to bring out multiple monsters, which he can Tribute for the Summoning of the Wicked Gods, particularly "The Wicked Avatar". Many of his monsters are named after Goetia demons. In addition, several of his monsters are unnamed. Considered his best deck, he only used it against Don Thousand due to its dangerous nature.

2\. Malefic Deck: Made of up of an archetype of DARK-Attribute Dragon-Type monsters (with the exception of "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" and "Malefic Parallel Gear", both of which are Machine-Type) which are corrupt versions of the trump cards of other duelists in the past. According to Eishi, it was said that this deck was given to him from an unknown old man and said that he was the deck itself preferred to have a new owner like him. Eishi preferred Field Spell is "Malefic World", which gives him the option of skipping his Draw Phase each turn, and instead adding a "Malefic" monster to his hand from his Deck. His monsters are supported by several Spell and Trap Cards that include the word "Malefic" in their names. One of the main point about this deck is that they aren't bound to Normal Summoning rules, allowing Eishi to have multiple "Malefic" monsters could exist on the field at once. They did not impose attack restrictions on their controller and the original monsters were sent to the Graveyard (instead of being banished), thus allowing him to easily and constantly swarm the field with his powerful monsters. This deck is considered one of his "main" and one of his best decks in his arsenal. He used this deck in his final tournament before he retired to become a professor.

3\. Exodia Family: Also considered one of his best deck and winning many tournaments, Eishi relies on many different tactic to allow him to win. He uses 3 Emissary of the Afterlife with Sangan and Witch of the Black forest to try to get the Exodia Pieces. He also have Dark Factory of Mass Production and Monster Reincarnation to recover Exodia pieces from graveyard. He also have many drawing cards to help him such as Pot of Greed, Card of Sanctity, Graceful Charity, Magical Mallet, One Day of Piece, and Card Destruction. Using Painful Choice to summon Exodia Necross or if Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord gets destroyed, which he also uses Exodius to gain instant win condition by summoning it with Ultimate Ritual of the Forbidden one. He also uses The Legendary Exodia incarnate to allow him to boost points depending on how many forbidden ones he have in the graveyard and gets the exodia pieces from his graveyard to hand with combination of Exod Flame. In By using Mystic Plasma Zone, he boosts his monsters attack points since all of monsters are dark attribute. He uses Imperial Iron Wall to protect his exodia from banishing and uses Exchange of the Spirit as a last resort to either deck out his opponent or recover important cards to his deck. He also has Monster Reborn, Foolish Burial, Raigeki, and storming mirror force to support and protect his cards.

4\. Counter Trap Fairy: Mostly consists of counter traps and fairy-type monsters that supports them, Eishi uses this deck to completely counter his opponents and rendering them to not be able to do anything. The deck mostly runs around with Bountiful Artemis, Angel Sage Minerva, and Meltiel, Sage of the Sky with the powerful Field Spell and powerful equip card (Moon Mirror Shield), The Sanctum of Parshath (You do not pay LP to activate Counter Trap Cards. You do not discard to activate Counter Trap Cards. This card's name becomes "The Sanctuary in the Sky" while on the field or in the GY. Fairy monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Set Spells/Traps cannot be targeted by, or destroyed by, card effects. Once per turn: You can target a total of 3 Fairy monsters and/or Counter Traps with different names in your GY; place them on top of your Deck in any order. If this card is destroyed by card effect: You can reveal 3 Counter Trap Cards from your Deck, your opponent chooses 1 for you to add to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck.) He rums many counter traps to negate his opponents such as Ultimate Providence, Solemn Strike, Forced Back, and Divine Punishment. He also uses Reincarnating Parshath counter trap to not only negate his opponent, but to also summon is boss monster such as Avenging Knight Parshath and Angel Paladin Arch-Parshath. He also runs many draw power cards such as Card of Demise and Pot of duality.

5\. None-Special Summon: As the name implies, this deck is used to lockdown special summoning completely. The monsters only consists of Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo and other many Barrier statues (Eishi switches out different types of Barrier Statues depending on who he goes against). Although most of his spells are draw power, such as pot of duality, upstart goblin, card of demise, card of sanctity, and Pot of Desires, most of his traps consists of not only boosting his monsters attack points, but also prevents them being destroyed by battle or card effect such as Phantom knights' Wing, Phantom knights' Sword, Solemn Strike, Dark Bribe, and Solemn Warning. He also uses a field spell to prevent them being banished by card effects as well. Using this strategy, Eishi shut down many decks and won the duel many times. This is also one of the decks that was shown at the beginning of the series where Yuma was beaten down multiple times.

6\. Complete Lockdown

7\. Skill Drain Beat-down

8\. Emperor of Monarchs

9\. Chain Strike Burn

10\. Dragon Domination

11\. Banish from the world

12\. Destiny Board of Dark Sanctuary

13\. Opposing Heals

14\. Dark World

15\. Tyrant Final Countdown

16\. Ultimate Defense

17\. Trap Monsters Uria

18\. Reverse Quiz Comeback.

19\. Noble Knights

20\. Wrath of the Rituals


End file.
